


Objects In Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirrors, Mpreg, Rimming, Slick Play, anal tapping...if that's even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes mirrors. Dean? Not so much.</p>
<p>At least, not until Cas puts his new one to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects In Mirror Are Closer Than They Appear

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, here we are: me not sleeping because I have a compulsion to write another addition to this series, and you not doing whatever it is we both know you should be doing because you are reading this instead.
> 
> Much love.

Cas loved mirrors.

 

Not that he spent much time looking in them. No, he loved the way they reflected and refracted the light. He loved how well placed mirrors could help bring more warmth to a room by catching the natural light from the windows and filling the space, driving out shadows from dark corners.

 

And Cas had just added another mirror to his collection in the form of a new bedroom set.

 

Deciding that, since they were 'grown ass men', they ought to have 'grown ass furniture', – and since they had effectively destroyed their bed – Dean had talked Cas into getting a new bedroom set. Cas agreed, so long as he could get a dresser with a large vanity mirror to help bring more natural light into their room.

 

 

 

Pissing and moaning, Dean hauled the new furniture up the stairs with the help of his brother. Sam lead the way up the straight flight of steps, while Dean brought up the rear.

 

"You're the one who wanted new furniture," Cas laughed from the first floor, watching the Winchesters carry the heavy, solid wood pieces and rubbing his swelling belly.

 

"Yeah, well" Dean grunted under the weight of a dresser, "if you hadn't bought that cheap Swiss crap to begin with..."

 

"Hey!" Cas chucked defensively, coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs, a better vantage point to watch Dean's ass, "when I got it, I didn't think we'd end up together, let alone that you'd rail me so hard you'd bust the bed frame."

 

"Oh my god!" Sam shouted from the other end of the heavy, oak piece. "If you want my help, you will shut your mouths about what you _have_ done or _plan_ to do on your furniture. _Both_ of you. "

 

“Aw, come on Sam,” Jess walked toward Cas with two mugs of tea. She handed one to him, “it's not like he's the first Winchester to break a bed while nailing his mate.” She smirked up the stairs at the brothers. “It's like a family tradition.” With a wicked glint in her eye, she giggled, “maybe I should ask Bobby if he ever had to help move furniture for your dad-”

 

“NO!!!!” Both brothers shouted at the same time, frozen on the stairs, their faces a matching set of horror and disgust.

 

“Not okay!” Sam scolded.

 

“What is wrong with you?!” Dean shouted down at her over his shoulder, his eyes were nearly popping out of his head. Jess let out a full on laugh at their discomfort. Cas smirked into his mug. The brothers went back to hauling as Dean grumbled playfully, “tell me again why you mated her?”

 

“I'm good in bed,” Jess stated confidently.

 

Sam's face flushed.

 

“Hey,” Dean glared at his brother, “if we don't get to talk about it, neither do you.”

 

“Talk about it all you want. Doesn't bother me,” Jess shrugged, taking a smiling sip from her mug.

 

“Jess!” Sam's eyes widened.

 

“What? It's not like you don't know they do it. For god's sake, Cas is thoroughly knocked up!” She shrugged. “I think it's hot.” The boys reached the top of the stairs with the dresser and maneuvered it toward the bedroom. Jess followed them up the stairs, Cas trailing behind. “Love me some Winchester men.”

 

“Jesus, Jess! That's my brother!” Sam grimaced.

 

“Well,” she defended, “he's hot, too. All three of you are.” She swept her hand around the landing, indicating the men there. “So what?” She took another sip of her tea as Sam rolled his eyes. “I mean, I love you, hon, but let's face it, Dean has the better ass.” Sam folded himself over the dresser and dropped his head down on it.

 

“Fuck my life.”

 

“Aw, come on, Sammy,” Dean smiled at his brother's discomfort, “she's got a point. I do have a great ass.”

 

“Yes,” Cas piped up, “and if you don't stop _acting_ like one, it's the only ass you're going to get for a while.” Sam banged his head on the top of the dresser a few times. “Now, finish moving my new furniture.” With that, Cas put his hand on Jess' back and ushered them both back downstairs, laughing. 

 

 

 

Dean was beginning to hate the mirror.

 

It sat on Cas' dresser, just a few feet across from their bed. Every time he got up in the middle of the night, his own reflection moving in it scared the ever loving shit out of him. Pulse racing, Dean would grumble his way to the bathroom only to forget about it while peeing and freak himself out again on the way back to bed.

 

He was about ready to take the fucker down.

 

 

 

Cas sat on the edge of the bed in his boxers one evening, his belly just starting to swell over the waistband, staring at the mirror while Dean brushed his teeth and finished getting ready for bed. He tilted his head from one side to the other, studying it. He moved on the bed, his eyes still watching the reflection of himself in the lovely framed glass.

 

Crawling across the bed, Cas kept his eyes on his reflection, a small smile playing on his features. When he seemed satisfied, Cas settled back against his pillow.

 

“You all right, there, Cas?” Dean raised an inquisitive brow at the satisfied look on the Omega's face.

 

“Fine, thank you,” Cas said happily. With a skeptical look at Cas' weird behavior, Dean slipped out of his clothes, pulled the covers on his side of the bed back and climbed in. As he settled himself, he couldn't help but notice Cas was staring at him.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Dean inquired. A full, eager smile broke out onto Cas' face.

 

“I hope so,” he tossed the covers back, grabbing Dean's hand and tugging him toward the middle of the bed.

 

“Cas-?”

 

“Up,” he urged Dean, as he climbed up onto his knees, kicking the blankets out of the way. Not sure where this was headed, Dean let Cas take the lead. With a sigh and a fond shake of his head, Dean got up onto his knees facing Cas. “Good.” Cas put his hands on Dean's hips, moving him back a bit, and turning him until his knees faced one corner of the bed and his feet were near the opposite one.

 

Cas looked around the bed as though he were checking something.

 

“...Cas?” Dean tried again.

 

“No, this should be good.” Cas glanced behind himself, his eyes flicking to the mirror. “Yes. This will work well.” Without further explanation, Cas backed off the bed, shimmied out of his boxers, and crawled back on on his hands and knees.

 

“Babe,” Dean was so confused as Cas stalked toward him, “what in the world is go-” Dean hissed a sharp breath as Cas' mouth sealed around his flaccid cock. “Shit, Cas!” Dean's hand came up to his mess of dark hair as Cas began to suckle Dean into hardness.

 

On all fours, Cas teased at Dean's dick, flicking his tongue across the slit, and rolling it along the ridge of his head. Cas hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Dean's hips bucked forward at the sensation.

 

“Holy fuck, Cas!” Dean shouted. Cas worked him until Dean was thick and full, and heavy on his tongue. Cas bowed his back, tipping his hips toward the ceiling and spreading his legs apart as he began to bob his head up and down the hot length of Dean's cock. “Damn, Cas, what's gotten into you?” Dean rocked gently in tandem with Cas' motion.

 

Without so much as pausing in his ministrations, Cas lifted his arm closest to it and pointed at the mirror.

 

Dean's eyes shifted from the gorgeous sight of his mate swallowing down his leaking cock, to the image in the shiny glass.

 

Cas' ass was on perfect display for him. Spread, tilted and glistening with slick.

 

Dean could see the reflection of Cas' full, flushed erection, too, pressing toward the growing swell of his stomach and dripping precum down onto the bed below.

 

He could even see Cas' lips, stretched wide around his cock, sucking obscenely on him.

 

“Holy- Shit, Cas! Holy fuck!” Dean was so overwhelmed he couldn't even move. Finally, Cas, still sucking him off, took one of Dean's hands and slid it toward his leaking hole. Catching on quickly, Dean rubbed at Cas' back, dragging his nails up Cas' spine. Cas arched into the touch, moaning high around the thick girth in his mouth.

 

Dean's hips thrust forward at the vibration, and Cas swallowed him down. Trailing his hands back down Cas' body, Dean looked up to watch in the mirror as a pulse of slick slipped from Cas' hole and worked its way down to drip from his balls. Dean's hand slid back over the swell of Cas' ass.

 

Cas bowed his back more, bringing his ass closer to Dean's touch, begging for it. Dean stared at their erotic reflection in the mirror.

 

At long last, Dean slid his hand across the cleft of Cas' ass, sliding his middle finger down, over his entrance. Cas' hips bucked up into the touch and he moaned again around Dean.

 

“Oh, god, baby,” Dean groaned, “that feels so fucking good!” Spurred on by Dean's praise, Cas quickened his pace, sucking firmly and rolling his tongue up the underside of Dean's shaft. Moans of pleasure poured from Dean's lips as he relished the feel of Cas' hot, wet mouth working him so well. His gaze still fixed on the mirror, Dean's finger slid back and forth over the knot of muscle at Cas' entrance. Teasingly, Dean circled the sensitive rim with the lightest touch.

 

He raised his finger up and brought it down sharply in a quick tap against Cas' hole.

 

A shiver ran though Cas and he froze, his body clenched.

 

For a moment Dean stopped, his eyes wide. Had he gone too far? His eyes darted back down to look at Cas.

 

With a deep, ecstatic moan, Cas' body relaxed and relief washed over Dean as he felt a flood of slick pour from Cas. Quickly, he looked back up at the reflection to watch the progress of the thick, delicious liquid as it ran from Cas.

 

He wasn't sure what to think. He hadn't actually _spanked_ Cas- he wasn't sure either of them would even be into that. Dean wasn't. It wasn't even that hard. More like...a love tap? Just enough to give a bit more stimulation.

 

“Did you like that, baby?” Dean purred.

 

Cas moaned his assent, rocking his hips up into Dean's touch as he redoubled his efforts on Dean's cock.

 

“You want me to do it again, don't you?” Disbelief wound it's way into Dean's voice. Cas hummed again, nodding eagerly around the thick cock buried in his mouth. “Fuck, baby!” Dean gripped at the cheek of Cas' ass before sliding his hand back down to the cleft. He ran his hand up and down the crease of it a few times before once more raising his middle finger and bringing it down firmly, tapping against Cas' entrance.

 

Whining in pleasure, Cas rocked up into Dean's hand again, begging for more.

 

“Oh, god! You really _do_ like that,” Dean moaned. Cas responded by rocking his hips up again, and Dean, happy to oblige, repeated the motion.

 

Dean's knot began to swell, and he felt Cas tighten his lips around his cock as he slipped back and forth across the swollen flesh, popping the half-full knot in and out of his mouth in simulation of his ass. Dean's breath turned panting as he rubbed across Cas' hole once more. He watched the stream of precum and slick that slipped from Cas fall to the bedsheet below.

 

Cas' rocking hips brought Dean back to the urge to pull that needy, glorious reaction from his Omega again. Swirling his finger around Cas' entrance once more, Dean wet his hand with the sweet slick pulsing fresh from him. Cas bucked up into Dean's hand another time, silently begging him for the firm sensation he craved.

 

“So eager for it,” Dean rumbled low. “You want it that bad, baby?” He pressed firmly over Cas' hole, feeling the muscles flutter with each pulse of slick they released. Cas' moan sent a shiver up Dean's spine. He could feel his Omega's orgasm building with each pass of his fingers. Funny how little it took to get Cas there. But Dean loved to rush him to the edge then make him dangle there, seeing how long he could draw it out.

 

Tonight would be one of those nights.

 

Dean tapped his finger firmly over Cas' hot, wet hole. Cas cried out, opening his mouth wide and taking Dean all the way down.

 

... _Maybe_ tonight would be one of those nights.

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean moaned as the head of his aching cock hit the back of his mate's throat. Cas sealed his lips back around Dean, more enthusiastic than ever. He whined and writhed desperately. “You're close, aren't you, babe?” Dean's eyes settled on the reflection of Cas in the mirror as he rubbed across his soaked, fluttering hole.

 

_Here goes,_ he thought. 

 

Dean lifted his finger up over Cas' entrance and brought it down in a quick succession of taps.

 

With Dean's cock still buried in his mouth, Cas inhaled sharply, his eyes going wide before slamming shut. He rocked up into the touch, his body drawing tight.

 

“Fuck, baby, that's it,” Dean urged. “Yeah! Let me see you cum! You look so good like this. Damn, Cas, your tight little ass is just begging for me. Look how wet your hole is for me. You like when I tap your ass like this?” Over and over Dean brought his finger down firmly. Cas' breathy moans and panting whines grew higher pitched, and his body froze, hovering on the brink. “Cum, baby,” Dean moaned.

 

With a final tap, firmer than the others, Cas opened his mouth wide, letting Dean's cock slip from it as he cried out through his release. Dean watched the reflection as Cas' cock shot thick ropes of cum down onto the bed below and his greedy hole squirted lush pulses of slick against Dean's hand.

 

“Oh my fucking god, Cas!” Dean breathed as he watched the amazing site of his mate's pleasure work wave after wave through his beautiful body.

 

Trembling, Cas collapsed down onto the bed as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Dean slipped off the other side, rounding to where Cas was, and rolled him gently to his back. Kneeling down on the floor at the edge of the bed, Dean wrapped his arms up around Cas' legs and yanked him toward himself. He pressed Cas' legs up and apart as he dove in to lick at the still trembling muscles of his entrance.

 

Boneless on the bed before him, Cas moaned at the feel of Dean's eager tongue working him open.

 

Humming and slurping, Dean licked and sucked at Cas until he felt him start to stir again.

 

“Deeeeean,” Cas keened, reaching down to run his hands through his Alpha's hair. Dean tightened his grip on Cas' legs as he continued to eat him out. “Wanna feel you inside me,” Cas panted. When Dean made no sign of moving, Cas gripped his hair tight and tugged.

 

A long, low moan poured from Dean, and Cas felt the vibration of it through his whole body.

 

Dean pulled back from Cas' hole, his green eyes blown wide with lust, and stalked up the body of his Omega. With a low growl, Dean claimed Cas' mouth, where he plunged, greedily, into it. Cas opened to him willingly, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean to draw him closer.

 

Dean pulled back.

 

“Uh uh,” he shook his head, an almost feral look on his face. He stood up, reaching for Cas' hand, and pulled the dark-haired man up, off the bed.

 

Cas stood on trembling legs as Dean tore the blankets the rest of the way off the bed with his free hand. He tugged Cas after him as he moved to the end of the bed. Dean sat down, facing the mirror, and glanced up at the wrecked look of himself in the glass. Face and body flushed, lips glistening with slick and spit, and his long, thick, Alpha cock standing proud and aching between his legs, Dean looked positively pornographic. He smiled at himself.

 

With a gentle pull to Cas' hand, Dean brought him to stand between his legs, facing him. Dean slid his hands to Cas' hips, more rounded than they used to be, and caressed them gently before turning Cas around. Dean slid himself back until his knees bumped the edge of the bed, and his thighs were all the way on it. Once more, he guided Cas, gently, until his Omega understood what it was he wanted.

 

Slowly, Cas lowered himself down onto Dean's waiting cock. He sighed and his eyes slipped shut as he felt the head of Dean's cock breech his almost unprepped hole. An inch at a time, Cas sank down onto his Alpha, letting his body adjust as he went. Careful not to hurt his mate, Dean sat absolutely still, trembling.

 

“Open your eyes, Cas,” Dean breathed into his back. “Want you to watch it.” Cas looked up through his lashes at their reflection. His mouth fell open at the beautiful sight of his own body, fully aroused once more and swollen with Dean's pups. “So gorgeous,” Dean kissed across his back.

 

When he had seated himself completely on Dean, Cas sat for a moment, watching Dean's eyes in the mirror. Once adjusted, Cas spread his legs to either side of Dean's, opening up the view to see the Alpha's heavy balls pressed tight against his ass.

 

Cas lifted one leg, sliding his shin back onto the bed. He did the same with his other leg, until he was kneeling on the bed, seated in Dean's lap. He rocked his hips.

 

Dean's head dropped to Cas' shoulder as the Omega lifted himself up and dropped back down onto his Alpha's desperate cock. Dean gripped his hips, helping Cas to repeat the motion. When they set a steady rhythm, Dean began to rock up into Cas, meeting him each time he slid back down onto the man beneath him.

 

They began to speed up, both racing toward the sweet ecstasy of release. Dean wrapped one hand up around Cas' chest, grazing across a nipple and drawing a gasp from him. He slid his other hand down and spread it wide over the swell of his pups. Pulling Cas closer against him, Dean growled, low and possessive, in his ear.

 

“So fucking gorgeous.”

 

Cas' head dropped back onto Dean's shoulder as he continued to ride him harder and faster. Dean felt his growing knot spreading Cas wider and massaging his prostate, and he groaned deeply, nipping and biting at Cas' back.

 

“Look at yourself, Cas,” Dean urged. “I want you to watch it happen. Watch yourself cum.” Working hard to focus, Cas raised his head once more to watch their reflection. He lifted himself up, his eyes going wide at the sight of Dean disappearing inside him.

 

He'd never seen anything so erotic as his own ass taking Dean's cock.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Cas panted, “Dean!” Dean thrust up into his mate, pulling out farther to let Cas see it even better. “Look how greedy I am for you, Dean,” he moaned. “Oh, god, you split me open so wide. Just look at that big, Alpha cock of yours pounding my hole!” Dean's grip tightened, and Cas felt his knot catching. Cas reached one of his own hands down and began to stroke himself, his hand flying up and down his length.

 

“Look how good you take it, too.” With a growl, Dean fucked harder, his own eyes glued to Cas' body in the mirror.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Cas chanted, his own orgasm burning hot in his belly. "I'm so close, Dean! So close!" Dean's movements became frantic and the pace of Cas' hand faltered as the searing heat rushed through his veins.

 

"Yeah, Cas," Dean rumbled, low in his ear, "watch yourself cum!" Cas grew quiet and his muscles tightened, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide as he stared at his own reflection, riding Dean. Three more thrusts against his prostate and Cas' orgasm spilled from him with a shuddering cry, pouring over his fist.

 

Clutching him closer, Dean thrust one last time, his knot locking into Cas and his cum flooding the clenching channel of his Omega.

 

“ _Cas_!” Dean groaned as the pulsing waves of his release moved through him. He felt the Omega go limp in his arms. Dean held him tight, kissing and licking across the soft skin of his back.

 

Dean reached a trembling arm behind himself to support his weight. Cas leaned back into him.

 

“Before you get too comfy,” Dean chuckled, “you should grab the blankets.” Sighing, Cas nodded. He gripped them with his feet and brought them up to within arms reach. Dean laughed again. “You could have just bent down to grab them, you know,” he teased.

 

“Yeah,” Cas shrugged, “but that seemed like too much work.” He pulled the blankets up over them, and Dean maneuvered them down to lie on the bed. Once they got the covers and pillows situated, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and pulled him against his chest.

 

“See, Dean,” Cas yawned, “my mirror isn't so bad, is it?”

 

“Nah,” Dean chuckled, “I suppose it can stay.”

 

“Good,” Cas laced his fingers with Dean's on his swollen stomach, “because you were going to have to move it yourself.” Dean let out a bark of laughter.

 

“Now _that's_ too much work.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one before Beware of Dog, but Dean says some things in that one that he then is able to make good on in this one: "look how good you take me," and "wish you could see how I just split you open." Now Cas can see it all, too!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, I greatly value your feedback.


End file.
